The overall objective of our research program is to clarify the role of the brain in the control of reproductive function in females. Our major emphasis is on the neural regulation of episodic luteinizing hormone release. In particular we are studying neurotransmitter involvement in, and the effects of brain stimulation and brain cuts on, episodic LH release. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Osland, R.B., R.V. Gallo, and J.A. Williams. In vitro release of luteinizing hormone from anterior pituitary fragments superfused with constant or pulsatile amounts of luteinizing hormone-releasing factor, Endocrinology 96: 1210, 1975. Gallo, R.V., J. Rabii, and G.P. Moberg. Effect of methysergide, a blocker of serotonin receptors on plasma prolactin levels in lactating and ovariectomized rats, Endocrinology 97: 1096, 1976.